Can't Stand It
by The Random Otaku
Summary: Life is hard enough, but add a potential stalker on top of it? Seriously, what's this girl's problem! -Warning: Light language, over thinking, over use of imagination-


**Pairing-**_** Miki/Lapis  
**_**Prompt by Auburn Sakura:**_** And here I was thinking that she was cold, when really she was just shy and modest.  
**_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

I can't stand that girl! She's _always_ silent and makes faces. I swear she does! I've seen them more than once, so, yeah, I'm pretty sure she makes them. She acts like those preps that the all of us "underdogs" hate and it wouldn't surprise me if she had a couple of enemies. I mean, the way she looks in the face and dresses.

It seems like she's always watching me. She's also at places I'm at and it tends to upset the hell out of me! I feel like I'm being stalked at some points… It's scary! I don't like it…

Besides, where does she get the nerve and idea to keep her eyes on me? How does someone decide that, anyways? Is it just kind of like picking a pair of shoes? Like, "Hm…I think I stalk this person for a little while until I'm bored." Can someone email me on that or something? Just don't stalk me afterwards… I don't need anymore.

Oh, by the way, you won't believe this… We have most of our classes together. Yeah, like, out of seven periods throughout the whole day, we have, like…five. It wasn't like that last semester, though. We had no classes together at all and now, when second semester comes along and after she's been stalking me since the second half of first quarter, we just so happen to have basically all of them. I swear that chick is obsessed with me.

She seriously needs some help, because she has issues. Anyone who acts like she does needs to have their head examined or go to a therapist or something. It's just not normal!

* * *

Okay, so today was a new day and it's really good so far! I mean, it was one of those days where you can just tell it's going to be a great day! I could practically feel it in my bones. Then came sixth period and almost the end of the day…

The class that occupied that hour was Language Arts. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the class, it's actually my favorite subject, but we unfortunately had a project today… Hiyama-sensei, the English teacher, then decided that we would have partners and he's one of those instructors that rarely or don't ever let their students pick their companions. Sucks, right?

Well, just my luck, guess who was assigned to be my cohort… That's right, the creepy chick. Let's just say that my favorite sensei _just_ earned number one on my shit list, for the time being. Why couldn't this have been one of those rare moments that he allows the kids to pick…?

Hiyama-sensei looked up from his clipboard when he was through assigning who would have who as a partner. "Get to work. As you know, this project is due tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and turned to grab my things. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell us about the different visual ideas we could do and have for the next day. We could do a PowerPoint, a video, or a reader's theatre and basically summarize the piece we had read; which was "The White Hare of Inaba."

I had already had my mind set on that she and I were going to make a movie. All we would have to do is record ourselves interpret the short piece and then have Hiyama-sensei play it on his computer. We wouldn't have to get in front of the class and speak at all.

Suddenly when I bent down at my side to snatch my bag, I saw bare legs. I slowly tilted my head up, the sight of the school uniform invading my vision. As I saw her face, she gave me a shy smile and a small wave. "Y-You're Miki, right?" she asked timidly.

Nodding, I sat back up in my seat and dragged the chair next to me for her to sit. I might as well be nice to her. We won't get anywhere if we get to yelling or whatever with each other. "Unless I've been freakin' lied to and I'm actually supposed to be some guy named Mikio," I said bluntly then continued. "Lapis, right?"

She giggled, having a small blush appear on her face while she nodded. She then turned away from me to hide her slightly red turning face. Perhaps I was completely wrong about her… She didn't seem as bad as I thought. Maybe I was just being paranoid or something… "You're too pretty to be confused for a boy."

We then got to work on our project. She agreed with me and thought that doing a video was the best idea since neither one of us were comfortable with being in front of a crowd. We were able to make a script quickly for our visual, allowing us to have a crap load of time.

She and I got into a conversation about one another, but she wanted to hear more about me. She didn't really want to speak too much about herself as if she feared she was bragging. I guess she was being humble.

And here I was thinking that she was cold when she was just shy and modest, I thought and a small smile appeared upon my lips as our conversation continued on until the bell rang and we walked to our last class of the day with one another.


End file.
